


Shifting Blame

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Divorce, F/F, all hurt and no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Why won't you talk to me?





	Shifting Blame

It wasn’t like Syngigeim to act like this. Her whole demeanor was cold and distant and she didn’t want to talk to her. Talk to her damn wife. Syn was focusing on any which job the Pixies gave her, barely stopping for anything.

Arashi knew. Something was wrong. But every single damn time she tried to talk to Syn, she was getting brushed off. What in the hells had happened in that brief time they were apart from each other?

-

“Syngigeim! Oh thank the gods,” Arashi said, hugging her damp wife tight. Really, thank the Kojin for that water breathing blessing they got or else...or else Syngigeim would be the Fauth’s now. “Don’t do that to me again! Alright?”

She heard no words. And Syn’s arms barely wrapped around her, as if it was an automated response. Arashi leaned over and whispered in her ear “We need to talk.”

“Hmm,” was the response she got.

Not caring what that was supposed to mean, Arashi shouted out, “Alright! Let me talk to my wife now!” dragging Syngigeim off down along the bank of the lake. “So, we’re alone. Be honest with me. What’s bothering you?” Her face was neutral. The long moments passed. And yet her wife was silent as the grave.. “Come on! What are you thinking? Something is bothering you horribly and yet you don’t want to tell your wife?!”

“I’m working on...no everything is fine. I don’t need you.”

A jolt was sent through Arashi’s body. A jolt of fear. “What was that?”

“I don’t need you,” Syngigeim said, her face still neutral, still showing no emotions and her voice uncomfortably calm. “I don’t love you like you love me.”

“Bullshite!” Arashi shouted. Her eyes glanced down to Syngigeim’s hands where- damn it. She was wearing gloves. “I don’t believe that! I believe that you’re being a chocobo’ arse instead of talking to me about what happened! Whatever it was! I don’t know! And I won’t know until you talk to me!”

Tears were at least forming in Syngigeim’s eyes. And she saw her lips twitch. But her face returned to that mask again. “I am sorry. But-” and she held up a small satchel towards her. “You better take this.” And simply dropped the satchel down on the ground as she turned and walked away.

Arashi dropped down to her knees and scrambled within the flowers. There! There it was! Her heart skipped a beat as her fist closed around it. She could already guess what lay with in. She dropped the contents into her hand. And there it was.

The Eternal Band.

“It’s not true...” she quietly cried. Her breathing was getting more ragged and there was a sharp pain in her heart. “Please Syn...” She clutched the ring tight to her chest, heaving sobs beginning to escape her body. “Please come back here!” she shouted to her love.

But there was no response. Her back was turned and she was walking further away. Leaving her behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. It's as if someone knows she's tainted with light and is emotionally shutting herself off and not letting others know what's going on! HUH. HUH SYNGIGEIM.
> 
> Second Shadowbringers MSQ fic that is reflecting somewhat on my main WoL's actions. I'm sensing a trend here.


End file.
